Odd Days
by TCTrent45
Summary: With the crazy minds of padawans and some spare time, days at the Jedi Temple are never normal. First Fanfic. Rated T for mild language and OC goofiness.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic, so I hope I turns out well. Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own anything except for my OC's.**

**Update: I fixed up this chapter so that it is more organized and readable. **

* * *

** Chapter 1:**

** Odd Beginnings**

It was just another ordinary day at the Jedi Temple. Younglings were learning, padawans were training, and Jedi Masters were..um well, doing whatever they do in their spare time. But while all that was going on, Padawans Barriss and Trent were waiting around in the temple garden, if you could call it that. The 'garden' was huge and had many plants, animals and even trees.

"Hey," Trent began.

"Yes?" Barriss asked.

"Why are we here?" he asked with some annoyance in his voice.

Barriss responded by saying,"Well, I do believe we are the result of a giant explosion that-."

"What?" Trent asked, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "You did ask why are we here." Barriss said thinking that it was rude of him to interrupt her. "I meant why are waiting around here for no reason." Trent explained. "Oh, Ahsoka said she had something very important to show us." Barriss said.

If almost on cue, they both heard a slide door opening and turned around to see Ahsoka running toward them at full-speed. She was running so fast, she failed to realize she kicked a squirrel that was unfortunate enough to be in her path. Both Trent and Barriss covered their mouth with their hands, mostly to hold back laughter, but also shocked at how far the squirrel flew. (I mean, that sucker flew across the "garden" and landed in some tree branches.)

"Hi guys!" Ahsoka shouted, completely unaware that she "punted" a squirrel.

"Uhh... hi" Barriss began to say.

"What's up?" Ahsoka asked.

Trent then said, "Well, we were waiting for you to get here, what took you so long?"

"Oh, master wanted me to play a few rounds of Halo Reach. I won by the way." She replied with a sly grin on her face

"Really? You beat Anakin at Halo?" Trent asked, completely shocked.

"Yep, let's say I played a little dirty and I left before he finished his rage rant." Ahsoka said, still with that grin on her face.

"Hey, aren't we getting a little off topic here?" Barriss asked as more of a statement than a question.

"Oh yea! I completely forgot!" Ahsoka exclaimed reaching into her boot compartment. "Prepare to be amazed." she said and held out her hand with a black round object in it.

"What is it?" Trent and Barriss asked at the same time. They turned and gave each other a weird look and then turned back to Ahsoka.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a bouncy ball!" Ahsoka said bouncing off the wall. (No, really. She literally ran and bounced off the door...)

"Um, did Anakin give you caffeine earlier?" Trent asked nervously.

"Yea, why?" she replied shaking.

"Oh no reason."

Barriss then asked, "So wait, you wanted us to meet you here for some dumb bouncy ball?" obviously getting a little annoyed.

"Not just any bouncy ball, it's one of the best bouncy balls in the galaxy!" Ahsoka proudly announced.

"Really?" Trent asked, not really believing what she was saying.

"Really." The grin on her face was returning.

Without warning Ahsoka threw it onto a nearby sidewalk the ball started going everywhere, bouncing off trees, benches, and anything it can bounce off! It even hit the squirrel Ahsoka "punted" earlier.

"That squirrel is having a really bad day!" Trent shouted while trying to avoid the ball.

After about a minute of bouncing (and dodging), the ball bounced off the door one more time and hit Ahsoka right in the head. Trent and Barriss looked down at their friend, who was now apparentlyknocked out, and starting laughing.

"Well, I guess that was worth seeing." Trent said.

"Agreed." Barriss said, still laughing. But then Trent asked, "Um, what should we do now?"

"Well, she'll awake soon, so don't worry about it."

"Works for me." They then left to go calm down Anakin.

* * *

**Alright, I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter, it's quite short I know, but **

**the next chapter will be longer. Please R&R** **and criticism is welcome. One more thing,**

**if anyone can guess what I referenced in the beginning gets a high-five and a cookie.**

**Good night all! (It's almost midnight right now :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Pt2

**Chapter 1**

**Pt. 2**

After Barriss and Trent walked out of the 'garden', they couldn't decide what to do next.

"So, what should we do now?" Barriss asked, being very bored.

"Well, we just left Ahsoka laying unconscious, so let's go see what everyone else is doing." Trent replied, also starting to get bored. Boredom was a common thing when Jedi didn't have missions to do. This is what they called a 'slow week'. But this didn't stop Trent, Barriss, Ahsoka, and the rest of their friends from trying to make the best of it.

"Hey, I'm going to check on my master real quick. He's been really 'moody' lately. I'll be right back." Trent said before running off. "Okay, hurry back!" Barriss yelled at him. 'Hmm.. now I'm by myself. Where is everyone anyway?' she thought to herself. Little did she know, she was not alone.

* * *

Trent walked into his and his master's quarters and was not prepared for what he saw. "Master Obi-Wan? Are your in here?" Trent yelled. He then saw Obi-Wan sitting on the end of his bed crying and yelling at the Holovision.

He was yelling, "Why Christiana? Why? Why did you have to break up with him? Why!" Trent walked up to him and cautiously asked, "Master, have been watching soap operas again? I told not to because you get all depressed, then you wash your hands with your 'special feel good soap', then you have visions that pirate ninjas are attacking you and we have to tie you to your bed until you feel better."

"Hey! Those ninjas were real, and really mean!" Obi-Wan yelled at him. Trent just shook his head and left. 'Why did I have to get stuck with him?' he thought. 'Hopefully this is only temporary.' But he had his doubts.

* * *

Barriss was reading in the library at this time, not having anything better to do. She couldn't find anyone including Trent. Until a voice called from above. "Barriss!" the voice yelled. Barriss was too into the book she was reading to hear it though. "Barriss!" the voice called again, but still nothing from Barriss. From above, a rock was thrown at Barriss and hit her in the head!

"Ow! What the-?" Barriss yelled in frustration. She looked up to see a familiar face sticking out from the air duct above her. "Selena!" Barriss yelled. "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm trying to get your attention!" she replied. She then made a long drop from the duct and rolled onto the floor.

Selena was a Zeltron and as a Zeltron, she had light red skin that seemed almost purple and long black hair, but she put gold highlights in it to make it look more 'her' as she would say. Also, she took a liking to wearing tight and somewhat revealing clothing. She is mostly seen wearing a tank top and tight jeans. The temple is somewhat against this, but they can't keep someone from their culture. Oh well...

"So, what's ya up to?" Selena asked."Well, I was looking for everyone, but I couldn't find anyone. I was with Trent and Ahsoka, but-." Barriss started to explain.

"And?" Selena asked.

"Well, Ahsoka knocked herself out in the garden. I think she still might be there."

"What about Trent?"

"He had to help Master Obi-Wan with some sort of nervous break-down."

"Ok, and you have absolutely no idea where anyone else is?" Selena asked.

"Nope." Barris replied.

* * *

"Well, what do you want to do now Dew?" Zack asked. "Grrrrrraaaaaaa!" Dewca replied. "Yea, I guess we should do that." They were both walking out of local diner after failing to get some girls to go out with Zack. Most Jedi wouldn't do this as it was against the code to have attachments and every time he tried this, the Council looked down on him, but everyone in the temple knew he couldn't get a girl to out with him. Sad, but true.

**5 minutes ago-**

"Ok dude, follow my lead." Zack said confidently as he walked over to a table of girls. "Hey ladies, is the moons of Iego missing some angels?" That would have been a good pick up line if he said it a little less cheesier.

"Really?" One of the girls asked. "Is that supposed to be you 'original' pick up line? Cause' I have heard that one way too many times." At this point, Zack began to panic a little.

"Um...well, I thought it was good." he tried to say in his defense. "Dew, back me up here."

"Arrrrrooowww!" Dewca roared. Not the best idea to have a Wookie as your wingman. The girls started laughing and Zack got irritated. "Come on Dew, let's go." he said defeated. Both started walking away from the laughing girls who were trying to take a drink, but were laughing so hard they spilled their drinks on the table. Fail on everyone's part.

Now, Zack was found on Kashyyyk along with Dewca. Before that, they were great friends and Zack learned how to speak in 'Wookiee' talk. Zack is a little round, but oddly enough, not over weight. Dewca looked just like any other Wookiee just smaller. Together, they are an awesome team...sort of.

* * *

'Alright, if I was Barriss where would I be?...Library." Trent thought and started walking toward the library. Right outside of the library, he spotted Brittany about to go in. "Hey Brittany." Trent said walking toward her.

"Oh, hey Trent." she said surprised. She was apparently deep in thought.

"How're you doing?" Trent asked walking with her into the library.

"Good. I've just been training a lot lately with Master Ti." she replied.

"Always being the over-achiever I see." he said with a smile.

Brittany smiled back and said, "Yep, that's me." They both chuckled a little and continued into the library.

Brittany is a very kind and generous person. She was considered to be a Pantoran because of her dark blue skin and that she was found on Pantora, but she also had feline-like features such as 'cat' ears, yellow eyes, and a tail. She also had little white dots on her face and long black hair. This confuses everybody and nobody really knows what species she is. Selena and her have been friends for a long time even though they are different in more than just a few ways.

When Trent and Brittany saw Barriss and Selena, they practically ran over to them. "Hey, what's up?" Trent and Barriss said at the same time. They gave each other a weird look.

"So, does anyone know where Zack and Dewca are?" Selena asked. There was a loud roar behind the group and they turned around to see the dynamic duo walking up to them.

Zack: "What's uuuuuuuppppppppp?

Trent: "Nothing really. We just now got together."

Brittany: "By the way, where's Ahsoka?"

Barriss: "Well, I'm quite sure now. She knocked herself out in the garden."

Selena: "How did she even manage that?

Trent: "Don't ask."

Selena: "Do you think she's still knocked out?"

Trent: "Maybe. Why?

Selena: "Oh, no reason." *wink*

(Trent stared out her wide-eyed.)

Barriss: "Hey, we need to figure out what we are going to do today. It's only noon.

Brittany: "Yea, she has a point."

Dewca: "Rawwwrrrrwwwwaww!"

Zack: "Dew, that's sick. It would be interesting, but sick. Suggest something else.

Selena: "Was it something sexual?"

(She was getting a little excited)

Brittany: "Why does your mind always go there?"

Selena: "I don't know."

Trent: "Seriously, let's think of something to do that's not disturbing."

Zack: Actually, I have an idea."

(A huge mischievous smile appeared on his face.)

* * *

**What will be Zack's plan? That is the question. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though things are going slowly. How do you like the characters? I tried my best to come up with characters to fit into the story and I experimented with the conversation scene at the end Tell me what you think!**

**Please R&R! Now I am going to bed 1:30 AM lol**

**BTW, Phrase of the Day:**

"**Can we go get some pancakes now?"-Red**


	3. Chapter 1 Pt3

Chapter 1

Pt. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. All rights go to George Lucas and I do not own any**

**of the Star Wars characters except: Trent, Brittany, Selena, Zack, Dewca.**

Ahsoka woke up in a daze. It took her a second to realize where she was at and when she did, her eyes were wide open. In front of her was 5 squirrels, each holding more nuts than what seemed physically impossible for them to hold. They did not look happy. "Oh crap." she whispered.

The squirrels then started throwing their nuts at her (Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!) and she quickly stood up and started to run for the door, shouting "Ow!" when a nut hit her. The door opened and she dived through doing a roll and the door behind her closed. 'That was nuts!' Ahsoka thought. She started chuckling at the pun she just made when the door opened again and a squirrel appeared with the bouncy ball she had earlier in its hands. It threw the ball at her and she quickly ducked, but the ball started bouncing off the walls in the temple and 'zoomed' down a hallway. "This can't be good." Ahsoka muttered.

* * *

"Aha! I beat you! Best 2 out of 3! I win!" Anakin screamed at Master Plo. They both had been playing Halo Reach in Anakin's room and Plo had bet that if Ahsoka could beat Anakin, he could beat him too. Obviously, that didn't happen. "Pay up!" Anakin yelled.

"Alright, fine. You only won because you camped with the shotgun." Plo replied.

"It's a legitimate strategy." Anakin insisted. Plo sighed and gave him 10 credits. "Anyway, do you want some Coke?" Anakin asked.

"Coke? I don't do drugs Skywalker."

"I meant the drink." Anakin said.

"Oh, in that case I'd love some." Plo replied. Anakin shook his head and thought,

'Geez, and I thought Master Yoda was clueless.'

At that moment, in the meditative room, Yoda suddenly looked up and said, "Directed toward me, an insult has."

Back at Anakin's room, he was pulling out a 24 oz. bottle of Coke and was about to open it. Little did he know, a few padawans were watching him from the vent above.

Trent: "This isn't going to work." He made sure his voice was low, so was everyone else.

Zack: "Trust me, I have this all planned out. This will be epic.

Brittany: "I'm with Trent here. This is a big waste of time!"

Zack: "It's better than sitting around doing nothing all day."

Brittany: "I guess so."

Dewca: "Rarrrrrwwa"

Selena: "Shh. He's about to open it.

Barriss: "I got a bad feeling about this."

Anakin twisted the cap on the bottle and suddenly, he was covered in soda! "What the-?" he shouted in surprise.

Plo started laughing and said, "Looks like that bottle was a little shook up, wasn't it Skywalker!"

Anakin looked at him in an annoyed way. "You! You shook it up didn't you?" he asked in a slightly angry way.

Plo was still laughing. "No, but I wish I did!"

"Well, if you didn't do it, then you wouldn't mind if I..." Anakin said while reaching for another bottle of Coke. He grabbed it and started shaking it.

"Oh no!" Plo yelled and ran out of the room with Anakin hot on his trail. He caught up with Plo and was about to spray him, but Shaak Ti walked through a door at the wrong time carrying half a dozen pies and ended up between the both of them. Anakin loosened the cap and emptied the entire bottle of Coke onto Master Ti.

"Um.. Hi Master Ti." Anakin started to say nervously.

"Master Skywalker, what is the meaning of this?" she asked calmly.

"Well you see.." he started to explain, but Ti interrupted him.

"No excuses, Skywalker." she said, still calm. Anakin wondered why she was so calm, but he thought he was going to get it this time. "I would be angry right now," Master Ti started to explain. "But, as you can see I was carrying pies to Pie Day in the hologram room and I have a better solution than telling the council." Anakin gave her a confused look.

Slowly, she picked up an intact pie and instantly threw it into Anakin's face! "That's for spraying Coke on me." She said smiling. Plo burst out into laughing, which was a rare sight to see him laugh. The Torgruta Master turned toward Plo and picked up another pie and smashed it into his face.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That's for encouraging him." she replied plainly. Plo looked toward Anakin who returned the look and both nodded.

"Oh, it is on!" They both yelled at the same time. They started to chase Shaak Ti toward the hologram room with a pie in each hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hologram room. "Where is Master Ti with the rest of those pies?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked impatiently.

"She will be here in a minute. Calm down." Aayla Secura replied.

"She better, Pie Day is my favorite day of the month!" Obi-Wan said. Thankfully, he's gotten over his soap opera dilemma.

The door suddenly opened and Shaak Ti jumped down the staircase. A second later, 4 pies came flying through and hit Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan, Aayla Secura, and Ki-Adi-Mundi in the face. Anakin and Plo looked through the doorway to see if they hit their target and saw that they missed...horribly. They were both force pulled into the room by Obi-Wan by one hand and had a pie in the other.

He tried to throw it at Plo, but he had bad aim and hit Shaak Ti instead. "Obi-Wan, why did you hit me?" she practically yelled.

"Sorry!" he replied back.

But Shaak Ti was actually mad this time and threw a pie at Obi-Wan, who ducked, causing the pie to hit Kit Fisto in the face.

Soon the entire room of Jedi Masters were throwing pies at each other. Zack, Selena, Trent, Brittany, Dewca, Barriss, and Ahsoka ( She found them after they left the vent.) appeared at the doorway watching the madness unfold.

Zack: "Who said it wouldn't work?"

Trent: "I gotta hand it to you Zack. This is impressive."

Brittany: "Definitely not a waste of time."

Ahsoka: "Hold on, why did you and Barriss leave me in the garden unconscious?"

Trent: "Uhhh..."

He was cut off when Master Windu suddenly appeared in front of them, facing the pie-throwing Masters.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Zack whispered.

"What is going on here!" he yelled in his deep voice. Multiple faces were quickly looking around until they all pointed at the Padawans behind Windu. "They did it!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Trent unbelievably said.

"You all were responsible?" Windu asked.

"Well, you see-." Zack started to explain, but...

"DUCK!" Selena yelled.

Everyone hit the floor and the bouncy ball came flying down the hallway, hitting Windu in the worst place someone can hit.

"Oooohhhhh!" Everyone said at the same time. Windu fell to his knees and then fell down the stairs in the hologram room. The ball then bounced around a little and zoomed down another hallway.

"Um.. Run!" Zack yelled.

They all started running away leaving everyone left in the hologram room confused. After the Padawans had stopped running, they all broke out into laughter.

Ahsoka: "Ha! Did you see the look on Master Windu's face?"

Zack: "I know! His eyes were just wide open and then pow! Right in the kisser!"

Dewca: "Rarrwwww!"

Brittany: "That was great! What are we going to do tomorrow?

**Ok, sorry for the slow update. Been quite busy lately. This has been so far 1**

**Chapter split up into 3 parts. Tell me how you liked it! R&R please!**

**I'm going to try for weekly updates, but no promises. Next week will**

**be a Halloween-themed chapter, though it may be a few days after Halloween.**

**Hope ya'll ****have an awesome Halloween and I will see you later!**


	4. Chapter 2: Halloween

**Chapter 2:**

**Halloween**

It was night-time on Coruscant and something was big was happening. The planet was going to have a new type of event that they call 'Halloween' just for the children. It was where the kids would dress up, go out, and ask for sweets. Of course, this can cause a lot of problems. The Jedi Temple was relatively empty as many Jedi Masters were out helping keep order during this event, but the padawans stayed at the temple. It was very quiet there, which might be a good thing since the pie 'incident' that happened a few days ago. Trent, not knowing what he should do, went over to Brittany's room.

"Hey! Anyone home?" he yelled while knocking on her door. No one answered, but he sensed someone was in there. "Hello?" he asked. The door slid open and revealed Brittany with wet hair and a bathrobe on.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were in the shower." he said apologetically.

Brittany gave him a confused look for a second before realizing how she looked. She can sometimes be extremely lost in thought. "Actually, I just got out of the shower. Come on in," she said motioning him inside. Once inside, Trent suddenly sensed something unusual. Brittany felt it to.

Trent looked up and said, "I think someone's in the vent." He followed the movements of the person until the right moment where he forced pulled them out of the vent. "Selena, what was you doing in the vent?" he asked. Selena was a little shaken up from suddenly being pulled. She then gave Trent a angry look.

"Well, I was trying to see if Brittany was in the sho-," she began to say, but she noticed Brittany was right behind Trent listening in. Getting nervous, she said, "I was um, doing research."

"In the vent?" Trent asked.

"I think we've established that I was in the vent already." she replied in a smart-ass tone. Trent shook his head.

"Seriously, why were you in there?"

"Ok, fine. One of the clones paid me to get a picture of Brittany in the shower. Plus, I kinda wanted to see her in there too."

Trent and Brittany looked at each other and said the same time, "That's disturbing on so many levels." Brittany looked over at Selena and said, "Did you take an adrenaline shot again?" Trent looked at her in a confused way.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Well, when she has the shot administered to her, she has the urge to see everyone she knows naked." Brittany explained. Trent was about to ask her something else, but she answered it for him. "And before you ask. Nobody gives her the shot, she takes it from the med-lab without permission."

"Ok, how about we just drop the subject and figure out what we're going to do tonight." Trent said, obviously not wanting to deal with weird medical problems. He usually doing that in the med-lab when they need him down there. Selena suddenly looked at the digital clock on the wall and began to head toward the door.

"I don't about you two, but I got to take my younger sister out tonight for that special event tonight, so see ya!" she said running out the door. Trent and Brittany were very confused at this point. They were thinking the same thing, 'That girl ain't right.'

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of Coruscant, Rex and Echo were taking a new trainee out to help him get some experience patrolling.

Rex: "Alright rookie, tonight is a big night, but I probably don't have to tell you that. Our job is to make sure the children don't have any trouble, or cause any trouble for that matter. Do I make myself clear?"

Rookie: "Sir, yes, Sir!

Echo: "What did you say your name was?"

Rookie: "Actually, I don't have one."

Echo: "What? How could you not have a name?"

Rookie: "I never got one. Honestly, I think it's kinda of cool not to have a name. Gives me a sense of mystery.

Echo: "Ok, that's probably the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

Rookie: "Your face is the most ridiculous thing I've ever...heard."

Rex: "How about you two be quiet and start doing your duty!"

(He said this as a mother and her kid walked by)

Little Girl: "Mommy, what did that strange man mean by doing your doody? Because I thought you said doody belongs in the toilet."

Rex: "Wait, what?"

Little Girl: "Can we please go now, this metal man is kind of scaring me."

(They then walked away. Rex face-palmed and the rookie and Echo were laughing loudly

Echo: "Hey Rex, I never knew you were so good with kids!"

Rex: "Shut up Echo."

* * *

Back at the temple, it seemed like it was completely empty. Most padawans left to go out celebrating or something of the other. But Trent, Brittany, (who was now dry and fully clothed) and Ahsoka remained there thinking there should be something to do.

"By the way, do either of you know where Zack, Dewca, and Barriss are?" Ahsoka asked.

"No clue." Brittany replied. Out of nowhere, Ahsoka got an idea.

"How about we do this. We have a three-way practice duel that takes place all over the temple instead of the training room." she suggested proudly. Brittany and Trent thought about for a moment and then nodded in agreement. Both of them pulled out their blue lightsabers and set them on stun. Ahsoka did the same. A few of the other remaining padawans left saw what was going on and began taking bets.

"You both are toast. That extra practice is going to pay off." Brittany gloated.

"Ha! I think things are going to go my way this time Brittany." Ahsoka said confidently referring to the last time they practice dueled.

"You girls are going to get Trentnized!" Trent exclaimed. Ahsoka and Brittany glared at him. "That sounded a lot better in my head."

Ahsoka then took a swing at Trent who easily blocked it and slashed at Ahsoka. She rolled out of the way and watched as Brittany took multiple strikes at Trent, who returned some low strikes at her. Ahsoka saw an opportunity and did a flip through the air. She slashed down between Brittany and Trent and spun around, swinging her lightsaber in a circle. Brittany easily blocked it, but Trent wasn't so lucky. Her lightsaber hit his hand and he dropped his lightsaber. "Aw.. that burns" he said clutching his hand. "That's what she said!" a padawan who was watching yelled. Ahsoka went in for the 'kill' but Trent wasn't going to give up so easily.

He did multiple back-flips as Ahsoka took many swings at him. After he got enough distance, he force-pulled his lightsaber back into his hands. Brittany tried to sneak up on Ahsoka, but she sensed it and did a back-flip over her, kicking Trent in the face. "Ok, that was a cheap shot!" he yelled at Ahsoka, who was running for the Library with Brittany in pursuit.

"It's a legitimate strategy!" she yelled back. Trent chuckled a little at that.

'She's a lot like her master.' he thought and ran after her and Brittany toward the Library.

Once he ran into the Library, he saw Ahsoka on the second floor while Brittany force-jumped her way up there. But suddenly their fight was interrupted by something unexpected: A blackout. Everything went dark around them and the only light came from their lightsabers.

"Ok, what just happened?" Brittany asked aloud.

"I'm not sure. I think the power's out." Trent replied.

A random padawan shouted, "Oh my god! Do you think it was the ghost of Billy Mays?" Everyone glared at him. "What, to soon?" Just then, the power came back on.

"Well that was odd." Ahsoka pointed out. Trent started to walk out of the Library.

"I'm going to check the generator to see if something's wrong with it." he announced.

"Can this night get any weirder?" Brittany asked out loud. Just then Zack and Dewca walked into the Library and everyone, including Trent, stopped what they were doing and looked at them because Zack was covered in a odd greenish goo.

"Um, Zack..." Trent began. "What in the force are you covered in?" He thought to himself, 'Weird, that's usually what everyone else says.' 'What the force?' is a phrase he doesn't use often.

Zack just shook his head and said, "It slimed me." Everyone was confused.

"What exactly slimed you?" Barriss asked walking into the Library. Ahsoka walked over to her.

"Where have you been?" she asked Barriss.

"I've been in my room reading." she replied.

'Figures,' Ahsoka thought. Zack shook a little of the green stuff off of him. He said, "I really don't want to talk about it." Dewca started chuckle. "Shut up, furball. I'm going to bed." and with that, he and Dewca left.

"Did I miss something?" Barriss asked.

"Just another ordinary night." Trent replied. On cue, everybody yawned at the same time. "You know what, forget the generator. I'll check it tomorrow. Night."

Brittany: "Night."

Ahsoka: "G'night."

Barriss: "Good night."

Everyone left the Library, but little did they know they were being watched.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ok! Done. I'm terribly sorry I didn't get this out a lot sooner and I'm not going to bore you with excuses for why I didn't do it sooner. This chapter was a lot of fun to write though. The next chapter should be out a lot sooner now that I'm done with marching band, yes I know what your thinking. That takes up a lot of time. After I write a few more chapters of this stories, I will start on a new story, probably in the Game section. Anyway, Please R&R and have a great week!**

**Quote of the Day: "You mated with this women?"- Tsu'tey "Oh shit!"- Grace Augustine from Avatar. I'm such a nerd.**


	5. Chapter 3: Training Mission

**Chapter 3**

**Training Mission**

"Padawans, a training mission, you are going on." Master Yoda announced to the padawans. Zack and Selena didn't seem to thrilled and everyone else had a blank expression. This is the first time in a while they've been on a mission.

"Master Yoda, if I may ask," Brittany began. "Where exactly are we going for this training mission?" Yoda just stared at her. She began to feel nervous.

"Going nowhere, you are." Yoda replied. "To our new virtual room, you will go." He motioned for everyone to follow and they began walking...very slowly.

'This is going to take a while.' Zack thought.

**20-Minutes Later**

"Here, we are." Yoda said stopping in front of an extremely large door.

"Woah, when did they put this in? And how did they afford it?" Brittany whispered to Trent. Yoda glared at her.

"Too many questions, you ask." Brittany rolled her eyes a little. "By the way," Yoda began. "Accompany you, a squad of clones will." He brought up his wrist com. and spoke into it. "Captain, come in, you may." Suddenly Rex, Echo, and Rookie came through a skylight above, shattering the glass. Obi-Wan (who just walked up with Anakin) shook his head.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked. Rex just nodded. Anakin was grinning.

"Always make a big entrance, good job Rex" Anakin praised. Rex immediately straightened up and saluted.

"Sir! Thank you, Sir!" exclaimed Rex.

'Kiss-ass,' Rookie thought. Obi-Wan was still aggravated.

"Who's going to pay for this? I'm not since I just spent my money on more strawberry soap." he ranted."

"Dang it, Obi-Wan! I told you to stop using that soap!" Trent yelled at him. Obi-Wan looked around nervously and then ran off. Trent was about to go after Obi-Wan, but Yoda stopped him. Selena at this point was either extremely bored, annoyed, or a combination of both.

"Can we just get this over with?" she just stared at Selena, making her very nervous.

"Very well," he replied. Yoda then walked over and pressed a button. The huge doors slid open and the group went in. Immediately, the setting of the room drastically changed into a forest-like area. This was a surprise to everybody.

"So," Barriss said walking forward. "This is where Republic tax dollars go toward." Ahsoka was the most amazed out of everybody.

"Money well spent if you ask me." she remarked. Trent then realized something he should have realized before they went in.

Trent: "Hey guys, what's our mission?"

(Everyone stares at him.)

Brittany: "Um, Rex? Do you know?"

Rex: "Well, um, no...I don't.

(Even though no one could see it, his cheeks began to go red out of embarrassment)

Zack: "Great. Good to see that you guys always come prepared."

Rex: "Well, what about you guys. I thought the Jedi were supposed to be 'the most all-powerful and all-knowing people in the galaxy' and all that stuff.

Barriss: "Okay, you're just stereotyping us. Plus, we're only padawans."

Rookie: "She's got a point."

Echo: "Shut up Rookie."

Trent: "Actually, I think Rex is on to something."

(Everyone stares at him again.)

Trent: "Will you stop that, you're freaking me out. (No one looks away.) *sigh* Whatever. I think part of our mission is to figure out what we're supposed to do through the force. So, let's concentrate and relax."

Everyone except the clone troopers, started to meditate. This confused Rookie.

Rookie: "Do they do this often?"

Echo: "Yea, you'll get used to it."

Suddenly, Ahsoka sprang up and shouted, "I got it!" This scared everyone out of their trance.

Selena: "Geez, could you have shouted that any louder?"

Barriss: "Don't encourage her."

Brittany: "What's our mission?"

Ahsoka: "It's really simple. We need to infiltrate a small droid camp and retrieve some intel. Not very exciting if you ask me."

Trent: "Alright then, let's get this done!"

They began walking along a path made through the forest. Selena began to get paranoid saying that "The trees are alive." in which Brittany responded, "Are you high?...again?" Selena didn't answer, she just kept looking left and right.

'She is definitely on something,' Brittany thought. The group continued on until they came to a fork in the road. They stopped and were silent for a few moments until Echo broke the silence.

"So, what do we do now sir?" he asked. Rex thought about it for a minute and came up with a plan. He was going to suggest that they split up when Ahsoka spoke up.

She said, "Why don't we split up?" Rex's mouth hung open in dis-belief. 'Really?' he thought.

"Sounds like a good idea." Trent agreed. He started to count up everyone when he made another realization. "Hey, where's Dewca?" Everyone suddenly looked around and saw that Dewca wasn't there.

Zack, a little angry, said, "Where is that furball?"

**In Dewca's Room,**

Dewca was sitting in his recliner drinking Jawa Cola. He growled something that probably translated into "Suckers!"

**Back in the Hologram Room,**

"Who cares." Trent said. "We'll get back at him later. Right now, we need to figure out who's going to be in each group." He looked around, deep in thought. "Alright gang, let's split up. Me, Ahsoka, Brittany, Barriss, and Rookie will go on the right path while Zack, Selena, Rex, and Echo go left. Agreed?"

No one said anything. "Okay then, let's move out!" Rex was dumbfounded.

'Did everyone just start doing my job?' he thought. A few minutes later, Trent used his wrist-comn to check on the other group.

"Team Awsomesauce to Team 2, come in, over."

"Why is your team named Awsomesauce?" Zack asked.

"Well, Ahsoka suggested it and we didn't really have any other creative names." Trent replied.

"Whatever, we're doing fine. Still haven't found the camp, though."

"Okay then, Team Awsomesauce, out."Zack shook his head. Not because he thought their team name was stupid, but because he didn't think of a name like that.

**A Few More Minutes Later,**

Team Awsomesauce finally came across the camp. It was guarded by at least a few dozen droids, not including a few Super Battle Droids. They also noticed another path on the other side of the camp. "That probably leads back to the other path from earlier." Barriss stated. Trent was confused though.

"Well, if that's true, where is everyone else?" Rookie asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back With Team 2,**

"How is this physically possible?" Zack yelled. He was sinking in quick sand. "I mean, this ain't even real! It's just pixels and what forest has quick sand anyway?"

"Zack, shut up," Echo said while sinking with him. Selena thought this was hilarious.

"Hey Zack! A bet this gives you a real _sinking _feeling, doesn't it!" She yelled. He and Echo just rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Back At The Camp,**

"Well we can't just wait around for them. That could take forever. Plus I think we can take them." Ahsoka urged. The group just shrugged.

"What's the plan?" Brittany asked. Trent looked around the camp, trying to formulate a plan. He noticed a droid sniper very close by.

"Rookie, how good are you with a sniper rifle?" he asked. Rookie just shook his head.

"No way am I using a sniper rifle." Rookie replied

"Why not?"

* * *

**Last Time Rookie Used A Sniper,**

"Alright Rookie, you're up." Captain Caspe announced. Rookie nervously walked up hold a sniper rifle.

"Sir, I don't feel comfortable holding this-," he was cut off when his sniper suddenly went off. The shot hit Caspe, but not where somebody doesn't want to get hit. All the clone troopers present looked away at the sight as Caspe grabbed his... area where he got shot and fell over.

"Rookie!" one of the troopers yelled. "You don't shoot people there man! What's wrong with you!"

* * *

**Present,**

"Ok... looks like I'll snipe then. Ahsoka, you've been training with dual lightabers, right?" Trent asked.

"Well, in a sense," she began to reply. "I've been training with a shoto, but I haven't quite got the technique down yet." Trent rubbed his chin.

"Alright, I guess it's time for some practice." Trent said as he unhooked his lightsaber and threw it to her. "Rookie, I think you know what to do to that droid with the sniper." Rookie grinned under his helmet. He began to sneak up on the droid and when he was close enough, he twisted its head and broke it off. Rookie picked up the sniper and handed it to Trent.

Barriss started to shake her head. "Doesn't anyone think that this is a bad idea? Anyone?" Nobody said a word. "*sigh* Ok, fine."

"Alright, Ahsoka and Brittany, you two will go to the left and take out the large group of droids by the building. Rookie and Barriss, you will go to the right and take out the few Supers over in that direction. I'll cover with the sniper. Any questions?"

Brittany replied sarcastically, "Um, yea, will there be any bathroom breaks during this?" Everyone stared at her. "What? I thought it was funny." Ahsoka, Trent, Barriss chuckled at this.

"Am I missing something here?" Rookie asked. They just chuckled some more. "Whatever, lets do this! LEROOOOOYYYYYYY JENKINSSSSSSSSS!" he yelled running into the camp. Everyone was dumbstruck.

"Oh my god, he just ran in." Trent said unbelievingly. "Stick to the plan." With that, Ahsoka and Brittany ran to the left and began to slice down droids. Barriss face-palmed and went to go help Rookie. Trent sniped a few droids along with a few Supers. He had a knack for blasters and he didn't know why. 'I'm going to have to show Rookie how to use this thing.' Trent thought.

Halfway through the battle, Team 2 finally arrived and sped things up. Eventually all the droids were scrap and everyone met up in the middle of camp. They were somewhat exhausted.

"Well, that was actually kind of easy." Zack admitted.

"Yea, but we still need to get the intel," Trent pointed out. "Me, Ahsoka, and Brittany will stay out here and guard while the rest of you go inside and grab anything that looks like what we need. I have a feeling that our masters will throw something else at us." Everyone agreed and went inside the building.

"Oh, by the way, here's your lightsaber." Ahsoka said handing Trent's lightsaber over to him.

A couple minutes later, Ahsoka focused all her attention on some movement in the trees "Ahsoka, do you something?" Brittany asked.

"I thought I saw... something in the trees." she replied. Just then, a figure emerged from the trees. It was dressed all over in black clothing.

It said, "3 months, 2 weeks, 7 seconds, that's when it will end." and then disappeared. Trent, Brittany, and Ahsoka just stood there.

"Um..." Trent started to say. "What in the hell was that?"

"I'm not sure." Ahsoka said out loud.

"What in the hell was what?" Zack asked. Ahsoka, Trent, and Brittany jumped about 5 feet from being scared by Zack. Apparently, the group got what they needed.

"Ahsoka thought she saw something in the trees." Trent replied.

Zack gave him a weird look. "Surely, you can't be serious."

"I am serious, and don't call me Shirley."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Brittany said with a half-worried expression. "Something weird is going on around here.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the late update. I'm still having trouble finding time to work on this. But I will keep trying. Thank you for the reviews, they make my day. Also, RIP Leslie Neilsen and** **Irvin Kershner**. **You will be missed. Please R&R. Thanks again. I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! See ya later! **


	6. Chapter 4: Pancake Mix

**Chapter 4:**

**Pancake Mix**

It was early in the morning when Zack, Trent, and Ahsoka went to go get some breakfast. They wanted to get pancakes and try to forget about all the random stuff that has been going on lately.

"I can't wait to get my hands on some pancakes," Zack said excitingly. Trent and Ahsoka stared at him. "That sounded wrong, didn't it?" Zack asked. They just nodded.

The group eventually reached the cafeteria and immediately ran for the pancakes, but there was one slight problem...

"Where are the pancakes at?" Ahsoka yelled, attracting some attention.

Zack tried to calm her down. "Relax, they probably have some in the kitchen area, I'll go check." he said slowly. He walked through some doors into the kitchen area, but he didn't find anything. "Um... there aren't any pancakes back here!" he yelled.

Trent was confused and Ahsoka looked like she was going to go crazy any second. Trent then asked, "Hey, is there any pancake mix in there? We could cook some ourselves."

"Hold on, let me check." Zack replied. A few moments later, there was a loud yell inside the kitchen area.

Zack: "OH MY GOD! THEY AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!"

Ahsoka: "WHAT!"

Trent: "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Zack: "I AM! THEY AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!"

(Obi-Wan walks into the cafeteria.)

Obi-Wan: "What's going on in here?"

Ahsoka: "WE AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!"

Obi-Wan: "OMG! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I HAVE TELL PEOPLE! TO THE OBI-MOBILE!

(Obi-Wan runs out of the room singing something that sounds a lot like the Batman theme.)

Trent: "WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Medical Lab**,

"Huh, I guess it would get bigger," Brittany answered Selena's question. (Trust me, you don't want to know) She was giving Selena a full physical exam. Trent wasn't the only one who worked down in the lab. "By the way, where did you say you got that rash from?" Brittany asked.

Selena looked around nervously and said, "Oh...nowhere really...it's not important." Brittany eyed her suspiciously. Before she could ask any more questions, a speeder with the letters O-W along with a symbol on the hood of it crashed through the wall. Selena fell off the table she sitting on and Brittany was so shocked, she stumbled backwards and tripped over her own tail.

After the dust settled, Brittany got up and took in what just happened. She was mad that some random speeder crashed through the wall, but she was furious once she saw who was driving.

"Obi-Wan! What the hell man?" Brittany exclaimed with her blue face turning red with rage. Obi-Wan climbed out of the speeder and realized what he had just done. His gaze went from the wrecked speeder to the furious Brittany, then over to the 'exposed' Selena, who still hadn't gotten re-dressed from the exam.

"Did I...interrupt something?" he asked. Brittany face-palmed.

"Just get out. Please." she said pointing toward the door.

"But I need to tell you-," Obi-Wan started to say, but was interrupted by Brittany's yelling.

"JUST GO!" she shouted in aggravation.

"Okay, fine. I was just going to tell you.. WE AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!" Obi-Wan shouted right before running out of the room.

Brittany shook her head. "I swear, ever since he got his hands on that soap-," Brittany said, pausing in mid-sentence. "Wait, what did he just say?"

* * *

**In the Council Room**,

"Okay, so agreed we are. An intervention, Obi-Wan will have." Yoda said to the rest of the council. Suddenly, Anakin ran into the council room, out of breath.

"Someone *wheeze* Stole *wheeze* The *wheeze* Pancake mix!" he said before passing out. All of the masters started to panic when Zack ran into the room.

He yelled, "No need to worry! I've hired someone to track down the pancake mix!" Everyone was confused.

"How did you hire him? Most padawans are broke." Plo-Koon asked.

"Let's just I have a way with words." Zack replied with a sly grin. It's true, he has a sharp, silver tongue... metaphorically speaking of course.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere else in the Temple**,

"Hey Trent, did you hear that Zack hired someone to track down the pancake mix?" Ahsoka asked Trent in the hallway.

"Yea, but I doubt that guy will find anything." Trent replied.

Ahsoka gave him a weird look. "You've probably never heard about this guy," she said. "I heard that he got in a temple, found an ancient artifact, and quickly got out, avoiding booby traps."

Zack suddenly ran up to them and shouted, "Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!"

"Oh come on, that wasn't even dirty," Trent complained.

"Hey, when you talk about getting in, quickly getting out, and avoiding 'booby' traps, it's dirty. Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow!" Zack said, adding extra emphasis on the word 'booby'.

"Ok, how did you hear it? You weren't even here a second ago." Ahsoka questioned him.

Zack grinned and replied, "I'm like Superman, I know when I'm needed." and then ran off. Trent and Ahsoka just sighed. They turned their attention toward Obi-Wan walking down the hall.

"Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka said. "Did you know about the guy looking for the pancake mix?" He just stared at her, rubbing his beard thinking about what she just said. "Um..are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. This problem needs to be solved by a professional!" Obi-Wan finally replied.

"Like who?"

"Like me!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Quick! To the Hinden-Obi!" He suddenly ran off down the hallway.

2 Seconds Later,

Trent and Ahsoka watched as a huge blimp with Obi-Wan's face on it fly past a window and then heard crashing noises while the temple shook a little.

"Oh my god!"

"Brittany, I am SO sorry."

"How can you afford these things?"

* * *

**In Palpatine's (Lord Sidious) Office**,

"Mwwooohaaaaa!" Palpatine laughed in his evil voice. "Now that I have the Jedi's pancake mix, I can finally get my revenge!" Rookie, who was on guard duty, rushed into the room.

"Sir, are you alright? I heard yelling." he asked, ready to shoot something. But he didn't see anyone else in the room other than Palpatine. Rookie was confused.

"Oh, no one." Palpatine quickly replied. "I was just...doing stuff." Rookie started to back away slowly and said,

"Okay, dude. I'll just...go now and leave you to your...stuff." and quickly left.

'That was stupid of me to say' Palpatine thought has he held up the pancake mix started to laugh again. The door opened again and revealed a man wearing a fedora hat and a whip by his side. "Who in force-blazing are you?"

The man didn't say anything. Instead, he just grabbed his whip, jumped across the room, and used the whip to snatch the pancake mix into his hand. Once it was firmly in his hand, he jumped out the office window and landed on a speeder waiting for him. He said to the driver,

"Drive Jock!" and they sped away, leaving Palpatine stunned.

"Great, looks like I'm going to have to call Cad Bane to come over and fix this window." he muttered to himself. "And note to self: fire Rookie as my guard."

* * *

**Back at the Temple**,

"Ha! I told you he could do it." Ahsoka gloated to Trent.

"I stand corrected." Trent replied has Barriss and Dewca walked up.

Barriss: "What's going on?"

Ahsoka: "Our pancake mix was stolen and that man got it back."

(Points over to the fedora-wearing man.)

Barriss: "How did we not know about this?"

(Everyone shrugged.)

Dewca: "Rrraaaaawwww."

(He growled in disappointment.)

Zack: "Well, at least things are back to normal."

(Everyone hears a large crashing noise.)

Brittany: "Obi-Wan!

Zack: "I mean, almost normal."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this strange, random chapter. School is really taking up a lot of time, so updates are still slow. But nevertheless, I will keep updating as much as possible. Thank you for reviewing and I will see ya'll later!**


	7. Chapter 5: Night

TCTrent vs. Writer's Block! TCTrent uses Super Random Attack! Writer's Block is Defeated! *Final Fantasy victory music plays* EXP Earned: 1 TCTrent: Dang it!

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Night**

**

* * *

****12:04 A.M.**

Everyone was resting quietly, except for a few. Trent was one of them. He was wondering about the figure that appeared during the training mission. 'What did it mean?' he thought, referring to what it had said. Just then, his door opened up and Ahsoka entered his room. She was wearing her usual sleeping clothes: red sleep pants and a tank top.

"Trent, wake up," she said urgently. "We have a problem." Trent slowly started to get up, wearing a t-shirt and sleep pants, and said,

"I wasn't really asleep, but what's the problem?"

"You have to see it to believe it." she replied while grabbing his hand and then basically started to drag him all the way to the main entrance. Once there, he saw what the problem was. Master Skywalker was standing on top of a home-made stage singing 'Poker Face', wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Oh, that's disturbing," Trent muttered. "Why is he-," he started to ask, but was cut off by Ahsoka.

"I think he might be drunk," she replied. Trent rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Okay, why can't someone just go up there and-," he started to say, again, but he noticed a random guy in a corner doing push-ups. "STOP DOING FREAKING PUSH-UPS, MAN!" he yelled at him. The push-up guy just replied, "NOO!"

Trent just sighed. "Like I was saying, why can't someone just 'manually' remove him from the stage?"

"Because he keeps throwing random things at people try to get him off the stage." Ahsoka replied, pointing toward an unconscious Plo-Koon with a brick lying right next to him. Trent rubbed his chin again and then snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he announced. "We'll get a stun gun from the temple's security team and hopefully it'll be enough to get Anakin off stage."

"Alright then, let's go!" Ahsoka yelled back in agreement. "And let's hurry, he's getting worse!" Anakin had just switched over to 'Not Afraid' and turned the microphone volume up so that almost the entire temple could hear him.

* * *

**12:37 A.M. **

**At the security station,**

A single person was on guard duty that night. She eyed Ahsoka and Trent suspiciously as they walked toward her. "Um, hey." Trent said, not knowing what really to say. "Can we borrow a... um.. stun gun for a couple minutes?"

"Sorry, we don't loan weapons to people. I mean, what kind of world this be if a handed a blaster to every person who just asked for one? I mean come on!" the guard replied rather rudely.

"Somebody's a cranky nerf-herder," Ahsoka whispered. But, the guard heard her.

"What did you say?" the guard exclaimed.

"Nothing, nothing," Ahsoka quickly replied. The guard gave her some sort of death-glare and Ahsoka returned the stare. Trent quickly intervened.

"Okay, we'll be leaving now. Thanks and goodbye!" Trent said while dragging Ahsoka away. She still had the death-look in her eyes. "Um, Ahsoka...calm down," Trent said calmly. Her face returned to normal. "What were you trying to do, start a 'cat fight'?" Trent asked. 'Actually, I might want to see that...No! Stop thinking like Zack!' He argued in his head.

"Ok, I let my temper get the best of me, but I'm calm now." Ahsoka replied breathing deeply. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Trent smiled and said, "Plan B: Mind Trick." He walked back over to the guard and waved his hand. "_You will let us go inside_," he said quietly. The guard just stared at him. He tried again. "I said, _you will let us go inside._"

The guard waved her hand and said, "You will go away before I shoot you." Then, she pulled out her blaster.

'Okay, time to run,' Trent thought in his head as he turned and ran away.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked when Trent ran up to her, out of breath.

"Didn't work *cough* Time for plan C: *cough* distraction."

* * *

**1:38 A.M.**

**Selena's room,**

"Selena, you awake?" Trent whispered when they entered her room. Selena slowly got up out of bed and turned on a lamp, revealing that she was nude. Trent face-palmed and said, "Can you please go get some clothes on please."

"I will once you tell me why woke me up," Selena replied aggravated. Trent face palmed again and opened her door up to let the outside noise in. It sounded like Anakin singing,

"BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOO"LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOHHHH!" and then he closed the door and the sound became slightly muffled.

"Oh, I guess getting him drunk wasn't the best idea." Selena said to herself. Trent and Ahsoka both got surprised looks on their faces.

"Wait, you're the one who got him drunk?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep, just look around," Selena replied. She clapped her hands together and all the lights came on**. **The whole room was covered in beer and vodka bottles.

"How in the hell-," Trent began asking, but was interrupted.

"Classified information." Selena said in a official tone. This time, Ahsoka face-palmed.

"Nevermind, can you just help us out by distracting a security guard?" Trent asked. Selena just shrugged.

"Sure," she replied. "But first, we should go check on Zack. He's having some sort of horror movie marathon and I'm pretty sure he's scared out of his mind by now."

"Fine. Let's go. And please put some pants on," Ahsoka said while leaving the room.

* * *

**2:03 A.M.**

**Zack's Room,**

"Zack? You in here?" Trent asked when they entered Zack's room. Also, Anakin was now singing 'Telephone' in the background. Ahsoka turned on the lights and Zack appeared out of no where, lightsaber drawn, and was screaming as loud as he could.

Zack: "AAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone else: "What the-!"

Zack: "Oh, *deep breath* it's just you guys."

Selena: "Well, yea! Who'd you expect, num-nuts?"

Zack: "Excuse me for being prepared for zombies!"

Trent: "Zack, just calm down- wait, what?"

Zack: "Nevermind."

Ahsoka: "Okay, that was interesting."

Trent: "Agreed."

Selena: "Now that that's taken care of, let's go distract that guard."

Zack: "Wait! I'll come with you. I'm kind of afraid to stay here...alone."

Trent: "Fine, come on."

* * *

**2:08 A.M.**

**Hallway,**

The group walked down the hallway, but they noticed a figure coming toward them slowly. It was Barriss, but Zack failed to realize it was her.

"Hey guys, what's going-," she started to say, but was interrupted by Zack yelling,

"ZOMBIE! DIE, ZOMBIE!" and he proceeded to pull a large stick out of nowhere and wack Barriss in the face with it. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Oh my god! Barriss! Are you okay?" Ahsoka yelled while running over to her. Selena was furious.

"Zack!"

"Oh no..." Zack whispered and started to run off.

"You better run you team-killing f*ck tard!" Selena yelled at him, about to give chase, but Trent stopped her.

"We'll get him later. Right now, we kind of have bigger problems." he said, referring to Anakin's singing.

(In the background,) "BRUSH MY TEETH WITH BOTTLE OF JACK, BEFORE I LEAVE FOR THE NIGHT, I AIN'T COMIN' BACK!"

"Okay, you have a point," Selena said.

"Ahsoka, take Barriss to the Medical Lab, Selena and I will take care of Anakin." Trent said in a sort of commanding tone.

* * *

**2:30 A.M.**

**Security Station**

Trent and Selena peaked around a corner to see the guard was still there. "Are you sure you can distract her?" Trent asked worryingly. Selena just smiled.

"Trust me, just give me about 30 seconds before you go in." Selena replied confidently.

**30 seconds later,**

'Alright, she should have distracted her by now,' Trent thought while peaking around the corner. Neither Selena or the guard was to be found. 'Well, she did a good job.' he thought running up to the door. He heard some moans coming from a nearby supply closet. 'Are they-? Naw, it's better if you don't think about it.'

Trent quickly lock-picked the door using the Force and grabbed a stun blaster all while paying no attention to the thumps coming from the supply closet.

* * *

**2:54 A.M.**

**Main Hall**

Trent wasted no time taking aim at Anakin on stage. 'Time to go nighty-night Anakin," he thought just as he was about to pull the trigger. Unfortunately, he was to slow as a bouncy ball came from the door behind Trent, barely missing him, and hit Anakin in the head, full force. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"What!" was all Trent could say. 'I went through all that for nothing.' he thought while face-palming. Selena walked up behind him.

"Hey!" she yelled, surprising him.

"I thought you were distracting the guard," Trent said, obviously confused. Selena just smiled again.

"I did. I gave her a 'special something' for her to try out," Selena said slyly. Trent just stared at her wide-eyed.

"That's it! I'm going to bed!" he announced. Trent was beyond aggravated at this point. But, before he could head off, the bouncy ball hit him in the head, knocking him out too." Selena shook her head.

"Karma."

* * *

**Return of the bouncy ball! Don't you just love things that don't make sense? What will happen next chapter? Will someone stop the bouncy ball? What did Selena give the guard? We probably won't find out. Hope everyone had a good New Years! C'ya later!**


	8. Chapter 6: Game Night Pt1

**Make haste, my friends! No time for an author's note, only time for writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Game Night, Part 1**

"Come on master! You'll have fun!" Ahsoka begged Anakin.

"I said no, Ahsoka. I'm far to busy to come to a game night," he replied back, annoyed at his padawan's persistence.

"Busy? Skulking around the temple and creeping people out doesn't really count as being busy," Ahsoka mocked. Anakin glared at her before realizing she was actually right.

"Okay, fine," he gave in. "Who's all going to this 'game night'?"

"Well, all my friends are going to be there, Obi-Wan said he would come, Rex, and I'm pretty sure Master Windu said he might come too. That's about it."

Anakin winced at the thought of Mace Windu going to the game night. "Snips, I don't think inviting Master Windu was a good idea."

"Why not? He's so serious all the time, he could use this to lighten up a little."

Anakin scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, ya see, Mace can get a little... competitive at times."

"How so?"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"You suck so much at this game, Skywalker!" Mace yelled while he and Anakin were playing Halo Reach. "You should change your name to Skyloser after this! WOO!"

The in-game announcer then said, "Game over."

"WOO! I won! In your face Skywalker! IN YOUR FACE!" Windu cheered as loud as he could while pointing at Anakin"

Anakin face-palmed. "*Sigh*"

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

Ahsoka then bursted out in laughter. "That's a...haha! A good one master! Hahaha!" Anakin had a serious look on his face and when Ahsoka noticed, she immediately stopped laughing.

"You were serious?"

"Very serious. Master Windu may seem calm on the outside, but on the inside, he is a over-competitive...um, what's the word?" Anakin pondered.

"Kriffer? Stupidface? " Ahsoka began to list. "Oh! I know! A dou-,"

"Okay, that's enough of that, Snips."Anakin interrupted.

"So...Will you come?"

Anakin sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll come."

"Yes!" Ahsoka cheered. "Be at Barriss's room at seven tonight, okay?"

"I'll be there," Anakin assured her.

"See you then!"

'This isn't going to turn out well for me,' Anakin thought.

* * *

Later that night, almost everyone had shown up for the game night.

"Where is Zack and Trent?" Barriss asked.

"I don't know," Selena replied.

Just then, Trent and Zack walked through the door, covered in black soot.

"What happened to you guys?" Brittany asked somewhat worryingly, but also sarcastically as well.

Trent coughed out a puff of black smoke from his mouth and replied, "I was trying to help Zack update the mainframe of the temple, and things didn't go as planned."

"What do you mean, _not as planned?_" Mace threateningly asked.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Come on, just help me with this and then we can go to the game night. Windu's been on my rear-end to get this done, so I need to get this done," Zack explained to Trent while walking toward the mainframe room.

"Okay, whatever. I just don't want to miss out on game night," Trent explained back.

They entered the room and immediately went to work. Well, Zack did most of the work while Trent just handed him tools and pressed some buttons for him. After about fifteen minutes of working, they were practically done.

"We're almost done. Trent, just restart the mainframe and we can go," Zack instructed.

"Got it," he replied. But then, a new voice was heard.

"**What are you doing, Trent?**"a synthetic voice asked.

Trent, startled by the voice, asked, "What was that?"

"Oh that," Zack chuckled. "That's part of the upgrade. It's an AI that takes commands."

"Wow, nice one, Zack." Trent praised. "I'm going to try it out. Mainframe, please restart yourself."

"**I'm sorry, Trent. I'm afraid I can't do that,**" the AI replied.

"What's the problem?" Trent asked.

"**I think you know what the problem is just as well as I do,**" it replied.

"I don't like where this is going," Zack cautioned.

"**Laser-defense system activated.**"

Zack and Trent gulped.

* * *

_**End of flashback.**_

"So, we basically dodged some lasers before ripping-out the mainframe terminal and stomping on it repeatedly until the light went off," Zack finished the story up.

Windu didn't look happy.

"Do you know how much that cost?" he nearly yelled.

"No, but can you give us a hint?" Zack sarcastically remarked. Mace looked like he was going to blow a gasket.

"Okay! How about we start the game night, shall we?" Ahsoka broke the tension.

"Yea, I've been bored all night!" Anakin complained.

Mace gruffed, "Fine."

"How about we start off with...um, Twister!" Brittany suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Yes! I am going to dominate this game! No one can twist like me!" Mace exclaimed out-loud, completely forgetting everyone else in the room. There was an awkward silence until Selena broke it.

"Well, if that's the case, Windu, do you want to come back to my room later tonight?"

"Selena!" Brittany snapped at her.

"What! It was just a joke!," Selena defended. Mace's eye was slightly twitching at the thought of what she said.

"Enough talk, let's get playing!" Rex cheered

"Let's do it!" Zack joined in.

"I'll spin," Trent volunteered.

"Hold on, only four or five people should play at a time," Obi-Wan suggested. "I doubt all of us can fit on the pad."

"Alright, me, Barriss, Selena, Brittany, and Zack will go first. Then, the adults can go at it," Ahsoka said.

"Actually, I'll sit this round out," Brittany said. "Trent, I'll spin."

"Um, why do you want to-," Trent began, but noticed her giving him a look that said, 'Don't question me.'

"Fine," he said giving Brittany the spinner. 'That girl sometimes makes less sense than modern poetry.' he thought.

"Let's play!" Ahsoka cheered.

About five minutes into the game, Trent was already out because Selena 'accidently' kicked him in the shin while he was nearly doing a split. This led to him doing a full split which made him fall over in pain. Ahsoka was doing well, she had to make a 'bridge' formation with Barriss underneath. Zack and Selena were currently in somewhat...awkward positions.

"Selena! Get your butt out of my face!" Zack demanded.

"Get you face out of my butt!" Selena demanded back.

A couple minutes (and insults) later, it was Selena who came out on top.

"Oh yea! Selena one, everyone else, ZERO!" Selena bragged.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "It's not surprising that you won, Selena. You are the most _flexible _out of all of us...except maybe Master Windu here." she said adding air quotations around the word 'flexible'.

Selena glared at her while Anakin was surprised that his padawan could even make that kind of comment. 'I've taught her well," he thought giving a proud smile.

"Ok! It's the masters' turn now!" Trent broke the slight tension. "Gather around!"

Brittany face-palmed. 'This is going to be a long night.'

**Finally! I have been so busy lately, what with the school, and the saxophone, and the Bill Cosby rambling...Anyway, with summer right around the corner, I will finally be able to update A LOT more often which means more Clone Yourself will be on the way. Now, it's time for the question of the day!**

**What is your favorite type of movie/book/TV show? Leave your response in the review section and I will see you later!**


	9. Chapter 6: Pt2

**Alright, please excuse this short chapter and stick around for an important author's note at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Game Night, Part 2**

As soon as it began, the game of Twister involving the Jedi Masters and Rex was over, with Mace being the winner. Anakin called the game 'rigged' and began arguing with Mace over it. They eventually were forced to go into the bathroom to work it out. The rest began having a discussion over what they would do next. But, they weren't getting anywhere.

"We should play some video games, like Halo!" Rex encouraged.

"Maybe not everyone wants to play um...that type of game," Barriss replied politely.

Selena had a more rude opinion. "Yea, that and we all know that Halo is a piece of-."

"How about we put on a movie instead?" Brittany interrupted.

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted. "I came here to play games, so that's what we will do!" Everyone became quiet at Obi-Wan's sudden outburst.

"Okay..." Trent said slowly. Just as everyone began talking again, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" he announced, not that anyone was really paying attention. He walked over and opened the door to see Senator Chuchi standing there.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Oh, hey Riyo!" Trent greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for game night of course!" she replied cheerfully. Trent looked back briefly at the bickering group and then motioned her to come in. As he was about to close the door, a accented voice yelled from down the hallway.

"Hold the door!" it said.

A man ran up right up to Trent. "Um...who are you?" Trent asked?

"Ah, my name is Hondo. Hondo Ohnaka." he answered.

"Okay, were you invited?"

"Well, um..." Hondo began. "I can tell you that I know somebody who is here that I am...um close friends with."

Trent eyed him for a moment before letting him in. Obi-Wan immediately noticed.

"What's HE doing here?" he asked out loud.

"What? A person can't visit an old friend?" Hondo looked offended. Obi-Wan stood up.

"You and me, outside, right now!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Alright then, you first," Hondo insisted.

"Don't mind if I do." Obi-Wan walked over to the door and went outside and as soon as he did, Hondo shut the door and locked it.

"Wow. I didn't think that would actually work," Hondo commented. There was a pounding on the door.

"LET ME IN!" Obi-Wan raged. Unfortunately for him, nobody cared to let him back in.

Zack was beginning to get bored an leaned back on the couch he was sitting on, but sat right back when he saw Master Fisto sitting next to him, shirtless.

"What, how, when?" Zack stuttered. "When did you get here?"

"I've always been here," Kit replied smoothly. All the girls in the room began staring at Kit's um...shirtless-ness.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" Zack continued to question.

Kit looked at him slyly and asked, "Why do you have a shirt on?" Zack face-palmed.

"Looks like I came at an interesting time," Riyo commented.

"Oi..." Trent sighed. 'This is going to be a long night,' he thought, mirroring Brittany's thought from earlier.

* * *

**Ok, so I have been thinking a lot and I have come up with this idea. The more I read over Clone Yourself, the more I think I should re-write it. (For those of you who submitted characters for the story who read this story also.)**

**I have also thought about doing a story that runs parallel with this story, covering missions that they do. Not sure about the name yet, but still working on it.**

**Anyway, enough of that nonsense, let's get to the question of the day! If you could run your own country, what would it be called and what would you top law be? Leave your answer in the reviews, thanks for reading, and I will see you later!**


	10. Chapter 6: Pt3

**Chapter 6**

**Game Night, Part 3**

"Okay..." Barriss began. "I think this is getting a little out of hand..." she stated as she looked around the room. After Kit Fisto appeared out of nowhere, many other guests 'invited' themselves in. First Shaak Ti walked in, then Plo-Koon, and it goes on and on.

"We have to do something, and fast!" Ahsoka said urgently. Everyone was either partying, arguing with each other, or staring at Kit.

"Why?" Selena asked. "I'd like to see where this goes." She grinned when she saw Master Yoda break-dancing while some people were chanting, "Go Yoda! Go Yoda!"

Ahsoka glared at her. "Well, I would like for them to leave before they start tearing the place apart!"

_Crash!_

Everyone got quiet.

"...What was that?" Barriss asked.

Anakin walked out of bathroom rubbing his hands together. "Well, that takes care of that," he said while closing the door quickly.

"Master, what did you do?" Ahsoka asked accusingly. "And where's Windu?"

"What? Oh nothing. All we did was come to a calm, civil, and mutual agreement." Anakin defended.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Then why is there water leaking from the bathroom?"

"Uh?" Anakin looked down to see a small puddle forming at his feet. "Oh yea! Right...we may need to call a plumber in the morning, I think the toilet's broken."

Ahsoka face-palmed.

While Ahsoka was trying to manage the situation, Obi-Wan was crawling through the air-vents singing the 'Mission Impossible' theme. He was attempting to find a way back into the room.

"Lock me out, huh?" he mumbled to himself. "When I get back in there, I'm going give them a piece of my mind!"

Unfortunately, his rant and train of thought was interrupted when he heard a squeaking sound. Obi-Wan looked around for a moment. "Just the wind," he muttered. He was about to start moving, but he heard the squeaking noise again. He stopped and looked behind himself and yet again, saw nothing. But when he looked ahead, he saw something unexpected.

A weasel was staring straight at him.

"Um...hello little, furry one." Obi-Wan greeted, a bit surprised by his discovery. "What are you doing up here?"

The weasel let out a snarl.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

"Alright, we need to act," Trent urged. "Like, now!"

Zack walked up and asked, "Why don't we just leave?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I think that's probably a good idea," Selena agreed.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Barriss rubbed the back of her head. "But, I think that might be for the best. We can leave and let them tire themselves out."

"We can't just leave them alone!" Ahsoka argued. "We need to calm everyone down!" As soon as she said that, a lamp was thrown and Ahsoka barely ducked in time to avoid it. She stood still for a moment before speaking again.

"Alright, let's go," she declared.

"Wait!" Riyo Chuchi said, over-hearing their plan. "I'll come with you. I don't think I want to stick around if things get really..." She trailed off.

"Crazy?" Brittany finished.

"Exactly. Though I think that's a bit of an understatement." Riyo replied.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll come too," Rex joined in.

"Ok, let's head out then!" Ahsoka basically ordered.

* * *

**Later at Dex's Diner,**

"So, once we arrived at the station, the guards there asked us to 'relinquish our weapons'," Rex explained.

"Then what?" Zack asked excitingly.

"I pulled out my gun," he made the motion with his hand. "And told them, 'I'll relinquish one bullet, where do you want it?'" Everyone laughed at his story.

"I bet the guards weren't expecting that!" Selena nearly yelled.

Rex chuckled. "You should've seen their faces!"

"You have some amusing stories, captain," Riyo commented.

Dex walked over to take their orders. "So, what can I get you all?"

Nobody said anything, they just looked at each other.

"I...guess nothing for now, Dex." Trent finally spoke up. "But, thanks though." Dex just mumbled something and walked away.

Selena quickly got up and whispered into his ear, "I'll take some whiskey, please." He just nodded and walked away. She sat back down to find that everyone was staring at her.

"What?"

Brittany shook her head.

"So, how do you think everyone's doing back at the temple?" Barriss asked.

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about it," Ahsoka replied.

Everything got quiet again, with each person thinking about how bad things have probably gotten there. Ironically, Ahsoka was too. Shortly after, their thoughts were interrupted by growling. They looked over to see their Wookiee friend, Dewca.

"Dewca?" Zack looked at him with wide eyes. "Where have you been?"

Dewca let out a few growls and roars.

"Really? You think I'm going to believe that?" Zack scoffed.

"What did he say?" Brittany and Trent asked in unison, which made them give each other an odd look.

Zack shook his head. "He said he was teleported to Hoth for a few weeks."

Confusion swept over everybody as it got quiet. They just stared at Dewca. Finally, Rex broke the silence.

"How did that happen, exactly?"

Dewca went to explain, (or growl) to Zack for the next five minutes while everyone waited patiently. They didn't even notice that Dex brought Selena's drink and it just sat there idly. Once he finished, Zack shook his head more.

"Okay, that didn't make any sense what so ever and you have the most perverted mind ever...of all time."

"Do we even want to know?" Barriss asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"His story consisted of things like space-vikings, magic wands, and a hatch on the middle of a deserted island." Zack face-palmed. "And some other things that I won't mention."

Once again, things got quiet. This seemed to be a re-occurring theme for that night. But that was something Ahsoka was not going to stand for.

"Alright! That's it! We need to do something other than sitting around and not saying anything!"

And that's when Zack's face lit up like a Christmas tree and announced, "We shall journey to the movie theater!" And with that he took off, singing something that vaguely sounded like the 'Indiana Jones' theme. Shocked by the sudden outburst, the group just looked at each for a few moments before leaving to try and catch up with Zack.

"Let's hurry before he hurts himself!" Rex yelled as they ran.

But, they weren't the only ones trying to follow somebody.

* * *

**Two hours and a bad movie later,**

"That was...just awful," Brittany stated, her voice filled with disappoinment.

"Warrrrwaaa!" Dewca growled in agreement.

Ahsoka rubbed the temples of her head. "What were they thinking? I mean, come on! The main character had the ability to control food? In which she used to save the world from supernatural aliens, but then found out she was an alien herself! What idiot thought of that?"

"Somebody who was high, that's who," Selena muttered.

"Well, that explains it!" Trent said angrily. He looked closely at the movie poster and it read in small letters, 'Directed by M. Night Shamalan'.

Cue group face-palm.

"Zack, you think you could have told us this _before_ we wasted our time and money?" Selena fumed. She was obviously resisting the urge to hit him upside the head.

Zack, (Hiding behind Rex) replied, "I had no idea that it was going to be that bad! Don't blame me, blame the director!"

"Ugh," Ahsoka sighed. "Let's just try to salvage the rest of our night, ok? We don't need to be fighting over something so pointless."

"Ahsoka's right," Riyo agreed. "How about we just take a walk? It's a beautiful night out."

And she was right. The lights of Coruscant lit up the night sky brilliantly. As they walked, they took in many of the sights and sounds around them. But soon, they began to have the feeling that they were being followed.

"Hey, um, I hate to bring this up, but has anyone noticed the people in black stealth suits following us?" Zack looked behind himself to see three people quickly separate from each other.

"Yea, they're not very stealthy," Selena said.

Ahsoka grew irritated again. "Don't you think we should do something about them?"

Rex nodded. "Alight, here's what we'll do," he said in a low voice. "We'll split up into three groups and see if they split up to follow us. When the opportunity comes, I want you to subdue them and find out why they're following us. Got it?"

It seemed like a good plan, so everyone nodded.

Trent, Riyo, and Brittany split off first, heading into an alleyway. Selena, Dewca, and Zack went into the nearest market district, leaving Ahsoka, Barriss, and Rex continuing straight down the street. Just as Rex predicted, the followers split up and went after each group.

So far so good.

The group in the market began to look around for their pursuer. Selena, though, became distracted by a vendor.

"Selena! What are you doing? We're supposed to looking for a stealth-suited person, remember?" Zack fumed at her.

She turned around with a huge grin on face. "Oh my god, Zack! You have try this moisturizer!" she urged him while handing him a bottle.

Zack gave her a questionable look. "Why?"

"Feel my hands!" He shrugged and felt Selena's hands.

"Wow! They're so smooth!"

"I know right!"

A roar from Dewca drew their attention away from the vendor. He pointed a figure attempting to leave the district, the same figure who had been following them.

"Hey!" Zack yelled, getting the figure's attention. "Don't move!"

As soon as he said that, it took off running away from him.

"Why do people always do that when somebody says, 'Don't move'?" Zack complained.

"Stop whining, they're getting away!" Selena shouted right before taking off after the fleeing suspect.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

Another dark, feminine figure walked down an alleyway, searching. It gave a small sigh and brought up a communicator on its wrist. "I seemed to have lost the targets. Returning to base," it said in a deep, almost disguised voice.

As the figure appeared to start walking back down the alley, Brittany and Trent jumped out from some trash cans, lightsabers drawn. Riyo watched from around a corner.

"Surprised?" Brittany asked with smirk on her face.

"Really?" the figure seemed to be disappointed. "You hid in the trash cans? Was all you could think of?"

They immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the best idea, but it worked," Trent defended.

"So, with that said, could you tell us why you've been following us?" Brittany questioned.

"Sorry. Classified," was all it said while crossing its arms. "Now how about you let me be on my way."

"Sorry, not gonna happen," Brittany retorted. "Plus, I don't think you're in any position to be going anywhere."

"Really?" The figure seemed to smirk under her mask. "How about you take a look above you."

Trent and Brittany looked at each other and then upwards to see a couple explosive-looking devices. They looked back to the figure and saw that she was holding a detonator.

Brittany looked furious. "Oh, you clever bit-," the devices went off, but instead of an explosion, a bright light blinded them followed by a high-pitch whine.

While they were dazed, the figure ran forward and pushed Brittany out of the way, but decided to punch Trent in the face, who went down to the ground yelling something.

The figure made to the end of the alley, but was stopped short when a leg suddenly popped out around the corner and successfully tripped the fleeing suspect, making her land head-first. Riyo hastily grabbed and tied up the suspect's arms using some rope she found in a nearby trash can, which was quick thinking on her part.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," she said as she finished tying the rope.

"You think?" the figure replied back, sarcasm apparent in her voice. But also, she said it in a normal voice.

"Ah, crap. You broke my voice modulator, you bitch!" she growled angerly.

Brittany and Trent were still recovering from the flash grenade attack. Riyo walked over to them, taking the figure with her. "Hey guys, I caught her!" she said rather loudly so they could hear her.

"Good job!" Trent yelled back. "High-five?" He was facing a wall with his hand in the air.

"Um, Trent, you're talking to a wall," Riyo chuckled.

"Oh..."

* * *

"Come on, he's getting away!" Selena shouted after Zack and Dewca. The follower jumped up onto a ladder and began to climb up to the rooftops. They finally caught up with Selena, but Zack was breathing heavily.

"There is...no way...that I'm going to be able to climb up there," he managed to say.

"Fine. Dewca, give me a boost and then see if you can go around and cut him off," Selena ordered.

Dewca nodded and held out his hands for Selena to jump off of. She put a foot in Dewca's hands and he pushed her upwards, making sure that she got a hold of the ladder. Once Selena reached the roof, she caught a glimpse of the figure jumping across to another roof.

'So, you want to do some parkour, eh? Bring it on,' she half-grinned.

Selena began to run and pick up speed to make the same jump the figure made. She easily cleared the small gap. Gaining more speed, she was quickly catching up to the figure until he made a long jump onto another roof that was much lower than the previous one.

'This is going to hurt,' Selena grimaced as she jumped off the roof and landed with a roll onto the other one. She regained her composure and continued the chase. Just as she was catching up again, the figure was about to make another jump.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled and then force pulled the guy backwards a few feet. He fell to the ground and Selena dove onto to him, pinning him there.

"Alright," Selena began. "Now that I have your attention, how about you tell me why you and your friends were following us?"

The masked suspect struggled to get free from her grip for a few seconds before immediately stopping and head-butted Selena. She was knocked off of him, dazed, and the figure took out a odd looking tube. Selena opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped as the figure pointed the tube directly into her eyes and sprayed a yellow liquid into them. She rubbed eyes and let out a shout.

"Ah! What the hell is this?" Selena demanded as she struggled to see.

"Simple," the figure replied. "A mixture of a couple things like mace and lemon juice. Sorry, truly am, but I have to go now."

"I'll give you something to be sorry about!" Selena snarled. She swung her fist around violently while moving forward in an attempt to find and hit him. Unfortunately, she found something else first.

The ledge.

With a quick shout, she fell off the roof and landed on a pile of trash bags. The guy Selena had been chasing looked over the edge, seemingly surprised, but shook it off and took off in the opposite direction.

"Ow..." Selena muttered. A faint chuckle that sounded like a growl was heard next to her. She looked to see the blurry outline of Dewca. "Ugh...shut up, furball."

* * *

"Well, I see that we at least caught one stalker," Zack sighed. Everyone except Barriss, Ahsoka, and Rex had met up by the market.

"Yea, one is better than none, I guess," Brittany chuckled. They looked over at their captive, who was looking down at the ground.

"Do you think Rex and them had any luck?" Zack asked.

"Oh, I think we had some luck," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Ahsoka, Rex, and Barriss along with a tied up stealth-suited man. "Though, I see that you guys didn't have any luck," Rex commented.

"What are you talking ab-," Trent began to say as everyone turned back around and saw that the girl they caught was gone, leaving the rope on the ground.

"Oh..." everyone said at once.

"How did she disappear so quickly?" Selena asked incredulously.

"Well, as Brittany said, at least we got one," Riyo said optimistically after a short silence.

"Right," Ahsoka agreed. "We'll bring this creeper back to the temple and find out why he was following us."

Everyone's eyes grew wide when she mentioned the temple.

"Oh force, do you think they destroyed the place?" Selena asked out loud.

Barriss rubbed her chin. "We're just going to have to go and find out I guess." With that, they set off back to the temple.

Not long after, as they neared the temple, they saw flashing lights and heard sirens going off.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Ahsoka shook her head. They reached the main stairs and took in the scene around them. Various Jedi were being treated by medics for various wounds. They also noticed that water was flowing down the stairs. Obi-Wan was at the top of the stairs talking to Tan Divo. He had scratches all over his face and his arm was in a sling.

"...and then the sharks came. That's where everything went down hill from there," Obi-Wan explained.

Divo finished writing something down, gave a nod, and walked off as the group approached Obi-Wan.

Rex was the first to speak. "Um...sir, do we even want to know what happened here?"

"Oh, you probably don't, but nevertheless you need to know what the situation is," Obi-Wan replied. "After you left, the lights went out and Master Plo and Anakin went down to the generator room to find out what was wrong." He took a pause. "While they did that, a piece of the ceiling broke off, which I had nothing to do with at all!" he added the last part in quickly. "and hit Kit in the head." Obi-Wan motioned over at a _still _shirtless Kit who had his head wrapped up in gauss.

"That's awful!" Barriss said.

"Oh, it gets worse," Obi-Wan frowned. "When Plo-Koon and Anakin couldn't see anything down there."

**Flashback,**

"I can't see anything in here, Skywalker," Plo-Koon complained.

Anakin nodded. "Yea, me neither. You have your lightsaber on you?"

"Yes, why don't you have yours?"

"Well..."

**Flashbackception,**

"Ahsoka! Come check out this catapult I built!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka walked into the room and examined the contraption in front of her.

"Looks alright...wait, is that my bra!" she exclaimed. Sure enough, there it was, built into the middle of the catapult.

"Yep," Anakin simply replied.

"Why do you have it?" Ahsoka's anger was rising quickly.

Anakin shrugged. "I needed something elastic enough to launch things. Plus, I don't think you need that much." Ahsoka balled up her fists. "Watch!" He picked up a bottle and used the catapult to fling it out the window. "Cool, right? I'm going to find more things to launch. Be right back!" Anakin announced and ran out of the room before Ahsoka could say anything else.

Ahsoka shook her head and looked around and saw something that gave her an idea. With a mischievous grin, she walked over to the table with Anakin's lightsaber on it. She picked it up, walked casually over to the catapult, and launched it out of the same window. Satisfied, Ahsoka sat down in a chair just as Anakin ran back into the room.

"Whoa, nearly walked out with out my-," he looked at the table that once had his lightsaber on it. "You shot my lightsaber out the window...didn't you?"

"Yep," Ahsoka nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go do something that doesn't involve being an annoying prick."

"...I guess I deserved that one, didn't I." Anakin rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea, you did."

**Back to the Original Flashback,**

Plo-Koon face palmed. "Skywalker, have I ever told you that you're an idiot?"

"Yea**, **a couple dozen times before." Anakin sighed. "Now, let's find out what's wrong so we can back." He reached into his pocket, pulled out some matches, and tried to light one. "I'll go to the left, you go to the right." He kept trying to light it with no success. "Come on you stupid...wait," Anakin noticed something odd. "Hey Master Plo, do you smell something?"

"No, why?" Plo-Koon questioned back.

"I think I smell something unusual down here. It kind of smells like-," Anakin managed to finally light the match. As soon as he did, he came face to face with a gas pipe with a small fracture in it. "...gas."

_Boom!_

**Present,**

"Ouch..." Everyone said at the same time.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan agreed. "And the final thing that happened was Master Fisto's pet sharks got loose."

"Wait, Master Fisto had pet sharks?" Ahsoka asked unbelievingly.

"Apparently so," Obi-Wan sighed. "Since the power was out, the sharks were able to get free from their aquariums and nearly flood the entire temple."

"That doesn't seem possible," Barriss said.

Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes. "You're telling me. Now, how about you tell me what you all did while you were gone and tell me who you're new friend is," he gestured over to the tied up guy.

"It's a long story, general. We'll tell you tomorrow," Rex yawned. "Right now, we just need to put this criminal into lockup and get some shut-eye."

"Alright, fair enough. I'll see you all in the morning then, good night." Obi-Wan waved at them as they passed by into the temple. Then, he heard a growling noise and turned around to see the weasel from earlier staring up at him.

"Round 2, uh? Bring it, weasel!"

* * *

**WOO! Finally found the time to update! I am so sorry for the long delay. I promise that the next chapter won't take as long to get out. Anyway, as you can also see, this story is actually getting a plot! What will it be? Not sure yet, but I'm working on it, lol. Next chapter will have more randomness than this one. Thank you all for reviewing and I will see you next time!**

**Question of the Day: What's that in the sky?**


	11. Chapter 7: Interrogation

**Chapter Seven:**

"**Interrogation"**

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that a senator, who has practically no combat experience, was able to take down a skilled stalker when you, two trained Jedi Padawans, couldn't?" Rookie asked sleepily.

He, Trent, and Brittany were stuck sitting behind a one-way mirror in the Jedi Temple's interrogation room, at three in the morning, watching over the prisoner Rex and Ahsoka had caught.

"Shut up, Rookie. The worst part is that she still got away from us," Brittany yawned.

Trent rubbed his eyes. "Tell me about it. I still don't see how she got away."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just staring at the prisoner. He had his head face-down on the table in front of him, appearing to be asleep.

Brittany sighed, "How did we get stuck doing guard duty?"

* * *

**Earlier,**

"Alright, we need some people to watch over the prisoner," Obi-Wan stated. "Any volunteers?" Nobody spoke up. "Come on, anyone?"

Zack immediately shouted, "One, two, three, not it!"

"Not it!" Everyone shouted except Trent and Brittany.

"Ah! So nice of you two to volunteer." Obi-Wan smiled.

Both their eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't be serious!" Brittany almost shouted. "Are you seriously going by that immature way?"

"Hey, you know the rules. You didn't say 'not it', so you have guard the prisoner." Zack smirked.

If looks could kill, Zack's head would have exploded from the combined glares he was receiving from Trent and Brittany. Both of them were about to protest when Obi-Wan told them to get going and waved them off. As they were about to go into the Temple, Rookie pulled up beside them in a speeder.

"Hey," he greeted as he got out of the speeder.

"Rookie, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"I was sent here to investigate what was going on," he explained. "Is there anything I can assist with?"

Before they could say anything, Obi-Wan appeared behind them from seemingly out of nowhere. "Ah, yes, you could help these two guard a prisoner we recently captured," he said and then disappeared instantly.

"What...just happened?" Rookie asked after a moment of silence.

* * *

**Present,**

"Oh yeah," Brittany put her head down on the table.

More silence followed. Just when it looked like they were about to fall asleep, Rookie stood up. "That's it. I'm not going to sit around doing nothing!" He walked toward the door.

"What are you going to do?" Trent asked.

Rookie turned around while opening the door. "I'm going to interrogate him." He gave a small grin and then closed the door.

Brittany stood up. "Wait, did he just say he was going to-,"

"Yep."

They turned toward the one-way mirror and watched as Rookie entered the interrogation room.

"Oh, this should be interesting." Brittany crossed her arms. Rookie pulled out his pistol.

"What is he do-," Trent stopped when Rookie yelled.

"Hey! Who are you?" He raised his gun toward the prisoner.

"What...?" The prisoner looked up, his face in a dazed state, but put his hands up in surprised once he saw the gun pointed at him.

"Who are you? Are you a guard?" Rookie still shouted.

The prisoner looked at him with a worried and confused expression. "Um, no, no! I'm not!"

Rookie kept shouting. "Good! The guards think they can hold me, but they can't!" He backed up against the door. "I'll kill all the guards!"

"Are you crazy?" The prisoner was getting scared.

"What? You're crazy!" He ran over and put an arm around the prisoner's neck. "You mad, bro?"

"No, I'm not mad! And get off of me!"

"I don't take orders from anybody! Especially you, Trebek!" Rookie tightened his arm a little.

"My name isn't-," the prisoner, or rather 'Trebek' as Rookie called him, struggled to say.

"Shut up, Trebek!"

Back behind the mirror, Trent and Brittany watched with amusement. "Oh my god, he's doing his own version of the interrogation scene from 'Cop Out'." Trent shook his head while smiling. Rookie let go of 'Trebek' and ran around the room singing "Nyan!" over and over again.

"Is he singing... the Nyan Cat song?" Brittany asked while chuckling and Trent nodded. Rookie ran back to the prisoner and grabbed his collar.

"You know," he started. "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee."

"What...?" was all 'Trebek' could say. Rookie pointed the gun at him again.

"What country you from?" he shouted.

"What?"

"What ain't any country I've ever heard of! They speak English in 'What'?" Rookie put his gun up to the prisoner's face.

"So, he's gone from 'Cop Out' to internet memes to 'Pulp Fiction'," Trent said before bursting into laughter. Brittany was laughing while using the mirror to stop herself from falling down.

"You know what?" Rookie took the gun away from 'Trebek's" face. "I don't care because my power level is over 9,000!" He took the prisoner, slammed him against the mirror, and held him there.

"Guards!" 'Trebek' shouted. "Guards!"

"I'm firing my lazer!" Rookie began shouting more absurd things.

"Nope! Chuck Testa!"

"Never going to give you up! Never going to let you down! Never going to run around and desert you!"

"All your base are belong to us!"

Trent stopped laughing long enough to talk. "Should we be doing something to stop this?" Brittany calmed down a little too when he asked this.

"Maybe...or we could go see if we can get the security footage and post it online."

"Works for me."

* * *

"Alright...and uploaded," Trent said with satisfaction. They had gone to the security room to get the footage.

"Let's see how Rookie's doing." Brittany brought up the live security feed to the interrogation room to see that Rookie was standing there scratching the side of his head while looking at the now-broken mirror.

"What? How? Why..." Trent was lost for words.

"Come on, we need to get back there," Brittany said while grabbing Trent's arm.

"Right..." Trent was still shock.

Once they got back to the interrogation room, they asked Rookie what happened.

"I'm not sure," Rookie replied. "I threw him into the window and it just shattered." He seemed utterly confused. "I was afraid at first that the glass might have hurt you guys, but when I looked around the room, neither you or the prisoner was there." He took a short pause. "Where you two anyway?"

"Um...well, you see," Brittany stammered out.

"We were needed in the...kitchen," Trent finished for her.

"Yeah. Kitchen." Brittany looked around nervously.

Rookie looked skeptical for a moment, but decided to leave it for now. "Okay...anyway, did you see anything unusual on your way back here?"

"No, not really," Trent answered.

"Do you have any idea where 'Trebek'," Brittany put air-quotes around 'Trebek'. "...could have went?"

Rookie shook his head. "No clue. He just vanished."

Trent climbed through the mirror and inspected the broken the glass. He picked up and looked at a few pieces and noticed a note underneath one of them. "Hey, come look at this," he called out to Rookie and Brittany.

They climbed through and looked at the note Trent was picking up.

"**I'm stoopid**," he read it out loud. He immediately face-palmed.

Brittany chuckled. "Nice."

"Well that's great," Rookie sighed. "What are we going to tell Obi-Wan?"

"Not sure," Trent replied.

Everyone was quiet.

"Want to go get some food?" Brittany finally said.

"Sure," Trent said.

"Sounds good," Rookie agreed.

* * *

**And another chapter done. I'm glad I got this out finally. I hope that I will soon get the first chapter of "Clone Yourself" up, but I've been even more busy than usual. That along with writer's block and Mass Effect 3 is not a good combo. Well, the writer's block part isn't good at least. :)**

**I have also gone back and started editing the previous chapters of this story by correcting spelling, grammar, and any other typos, which is also taking up some time. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will see you next time! *Insert clever/funny thing to say***

**Question of the day: What did you think of Season 4?**


End file.
